Dream Talkin'
by JessCat
Summary: You see, this is what happens when you talk in your sleep... Chapter 2 added 8.13.04
1. Dreams of Grace

**Dream Talkin'**  
_by Jessica Catherine_  
  
**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Sam, Jack, or anything else that's part of the Stargate SG-1 universe.  
  
**Pairing**: Sam/Jack

**Season**: Hmm...let's just say 5.

**Spoilers**: None that I can think of.  
  
**A/N**: This is the first SG-1 story that I've written. Just thought I'd tell you that, in case you all think it sucks. I'm sure I'll get better with time. Anyway, feedback is appreciated.

* * *

"How many times have I told you, to GO TO BED!" a voice said, rather loudly, jolting Colonel Jack O'Neill out of a rather pleasant dream involving him, a certain blonde 2IC, and a pool full of Jello. He opened his eyes and looked wildly around the tent, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. Had he just imagined it?  
  
"No! You may not stay up and watch The Simpsons. It's time for bed!" the same voice said, although, this time, Jack recognized it as the voice of his 2IC, Major Samantha Carter.  
  
"Carter?" he questioned, tentatively, wondering who she could possibly be talking to.  
  
"Gracie...if you don't get to bed now, your television-watching privileges will be taken away. It's 2 hours past your bedtime!" Sam continued.  
  
"Carter?" he questioned again, this time reaching out to touch her.  
  
As his hand connected with her shoulder, a pair of very angry blue eyes opened to look at him.  
  
"This is all your fault." she said, still glaring angrily at him.  
  
"My fault?" Jack repeated, staring at her. "How is this my fault?" he questioned, immediately leaping to his own defense before pausing. "Wait a minute. _What_ is my fault?"  
  
"_This_ is your fault. If you'd just stop letting Grace stay up late and watch TV on school nights..." came the response from Sam.  
  
Jack stared at her, dumbfounded. "Grace?"  
  
"And I am _not_ being unreasonable. If she stays up late, she's tired when she goes to school the next day." she continued. "Honestly. Sometimes I think you spoil her way too much."  
  
Jack started to protest, before realizing the absurdity of what he had been about to do.  
  
"And if you think you can smooth this over with blue Jello, you are sadly mistak--" Sam's words trailed off into a quiet moan.  
  
Jack's eyes widened. Where had _that_ come from?  
  
"Carter!" he said, loudly, hoping to gain her attention, which seemed to be both focused and not focused on him, at the same time.  
  
"And you can't distract me either..." she said, trailing off before inhaling sharply, and then moaning again, this time slightly louder.  
  
_Okay, gotta do something..._ Jack thought to himself. He reached over to Sam again, and this time, instead of simply touching her shoulder, he shook her gently. This seemed to bring her to her senses. She blinked a few times before turning curious eyes to Jack.  
  
"Colonel?" she questioned, clearly bewildered.  
  
"Is everything alright, Carter?" Jack asked, slightly concerned. _Alright?_ he thought to himself. _She just spent the past few minutes berating me for something to do with someone named Grace. No, of course everything isn't alright._  
  
"Yes sir, fine." Sam replied, still looking bewildered.  
  
"Uh, who's Grace?" Jack asked her.  
  
"She's...wait a minute, how do _you_ know about Grace?" Sam replied.  
  
"You just spent the past 5 minutes or so, scolding me for letting her stay up and watch The Simpsons." Jack said.  
  
Sam looked puzzled for a moment, before starting to giggle.  
  
Jack stared at her. "What's so funny?" he questioned.  
  
After taking a moment to compose herself, Sam began to speak.  
  
"Grace is our daughter. Grace Mackenzie O'Neill."  
  
"Carter...as far as I know, we don't _have_ a daughter, let alone one named Grace." Jack replied. "I mean, unless we...no, I'm pretty sure we _don't_ have a daughter."  
  
Sam grinned at Jack's slightly confused look. "Not in reality, no. In my dream, however, we did."  
  
"Dream?" Jack questioned. "You were dreaming?"  
  
"Yes." Sam replied.  
  
"But your eyes were open, and staring right at me..." Jack continued.  
  
"It _was_ a dream." Sam assured him.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. When the Dreamy Haze Disappears

**Dream Talkin'**  
_by Jessica Catherine (aka JessCat)_  
  
**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Sam, Jack, or anything else that's part of the Stargate SG-1 universe.  
  
**Pairing**: Sam/Jack 

**Season**: Hmm...let's just say 5.

**Spoilers**: None that I can think of.  
  
**A/N**: Yay! Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry it took so long, guys, but unfortunately life has been very busy for the past 2 weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. If there are any glaring errors, or anything that seems completely off, just blame it on the fact that I have a really bad cold, and my head and throat are killing me. Oh, and I apologize for the relative shortness of this chapter. Next one _will_ be longer, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _When the Dreamy Haze Disappears and Reality Rears Its Ugly Head_  
  
"Wait a minute. You dream about me? About us?" Jack asked, a thoughtful expression coming over his face.  
  
"Yes, Colonel." she replied.  
  
"Since when?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Is that really relevant?" Sam answered, deciding that she was sorry that she had said anything. _Well, that's just great. I just told my CO that I dream about him. About a life with him. About a life with him AND a daughter. I've gotta stop getting myself into these messes._  
  
"Well...I guess not. It is sort of flattering, though." Jack said, grinning.  
  
_Damn it. This is going to make things even more awkward than they were before. Why? Why did I just do that? Oh probably because it seemed like a good idea at the time. You know, maybe it would spur us into actually _discussing_ these feelings that we have for each other, instead of hiding behind the stupid rules. Oh, how could I have been so stupid? This is neither the time nor the place._ Sam mused.  
  
"Uh, Carter?" Jack asked, noticing Sam's blank expression.  
  
"Colonel? Could we just talk about this at another time? I'd really like to go back to sleep." Sam replied.  
  
"Uh...sure. Whatever you want." Jack said, a slightly hurt expression washing over his face, wondering why Sam was suddenly so morose about the whole thing. Just a few minutes ago, she'd been giggling about it.  
  
Sam rolled over and shut her eyes. _You know, you can't just hide from this forever. You've already opened a great big can of worms by explaining your dream. At some point, the two of you will actually have to sit down and discuss your feelings._ a niggling little voice in the back of her mind told her_. And judging by that expression on his face, you've probably hurt him. He probably thinks that you're revolted by the idea of the two of you together, having a daughter._  
  
Little did Sam know that about a foot away from her, Jack was having a very similar internal debate. _Maybe I shouldn't have responded the way I did. Maybe I shouldn't have sounded nearly so thrilled about the fact that she dreams about us. Well, that's sure to make things awkward. More so than they already are, anyway. We really should talk about this. Oh, and what are you going to say to her? "Carter, even though I'm your CO, and this is all completely wrong, I have wildly inappropriate feelings for you. I've been madly in love with you since the day we met, and grow more in love with you every day. Run away with me."? Oh yes, I'm sure that will go over **really** well._  
  
The internal debate continued until Jack fell asleep. As he was lulled into dreamland, he saw a smiling face appear in his field of vision. As the person moved away, he noticed that the face belonged to a young girl, with long, curly, sandy-brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She held out her hand towards Jack and giggled.

TBC...


End file.
